A Quiet Promise of Life
by Kneazlekit
Summary: “Harry, come see your godson.” The world cheers but those who were in the midst of the Battle mourn—time to pick up the pieces and live again. Harry/Ginny. Teddy. Oneshot.


Title: A Quiet Promise of Life

Genre: Harry Potter, Post-DH/Pre-Epilogue

Rating: PG

Pairing: Harry/Ginny

Summary: "Harry, come see your godson." The world cheers but those who were in the midst of the Battle mourn—time to pick up the pieces and live again. Harry/Ginny. Oneshot.

--

Harry stood at the entrance to the kitchen, leaning against the doorway.

Ginny rocked the bundle in her arms back and forth, whispering soft nonsensical words of comfort, even while the tear-streaks on her face dried. Her hair—normally full of fire and life—was tied in a messy tail at her neck, wisps escaping from it to rest on her cheeks. She wore baggy clothes: one of Percy's old sweaters and unflattering, grey sweatpants. Her hazel eyes were red and splotchy, but she was so beautiful.

Everyone was still mourning, even while the world outside cheered and rang in a new era free of fear. Only those who fought the battle understood. Everyone had lost loved ones, everyone had suffered; yes, they were happy the Dark Lord was defeated, but they had paid heavily for it.

Harry shifted slightly and the wooden doorway creaked. Ginny jerked her head up, like a doe caught in headlights, but relaxed when she saw Harry. A raw but quirky smile slowly lifted her lips, "Harry," she said, her voice soft and kind but somehow still mournful and sorrowed, "Come see your godson."

He lurched forward, as if the magnetic attraction that always pulled him towards her was too much to bear, but caught him at the last moment and strode calmly the rest of the way.

The tiny bundle—wrapped in soft patched clothes of various colors—lay carefully in Ginny's arms, small eyes peered up at Harry with the undiluted attention only infants can give something. With a clumsy gesture, Harry stroked a finger along Teddy's tiny fist, causing him to grip Harry's finger tightly.

The strength of the action surprised Harry, but not as much as Ginny's next words: "Here, hold him."

Green eyes wide with shock, as the bundle was thrust into his arms. Harry felt like he was holding an eggshell, his arms trying to mimic what he had seen Ginny do—he had never held a baby before.

A laugh like bells broke Harry from his alarm, and he stared at Ginny as she giggled at his incredibly male way of dealing with babies. The laugh snapped him out of his stiffness and he relaxed slightly without noticing. His arms tightened in certain areas but loosen in others, his shoulders slumped and he found himself rocking back and forth without realizing it.

Harry turned his attention back to the tiny person in his arms. Teddy was smiling; his eyes turned green in mimic of Harry's but his hair a matching shade of turquoise. He crooned and gave a soft yawn before settling down in the multi-colored blankets to sleep. He was a quiet baby; something they all thought was a godsend in this dark sorrowed time.

Her voice breaking in his thoughts, Ginny reminded him of the world around them. "Andromeda agreed to take Teddy." She said quietly.

Harry nodded, watching the infant's eyelids flicker in dream. Andromeda would raise Teddy—Harry was too young to be a proper godfather. Later, maybe he would be able to take care of Teddy, but right now Andromeda needed him as much as Teddy needed his grandmother. Family was not something Harry wanted to break up.

Ginny nestled up against his side, resting her chin on his shoulder and peering at Teddy. "I want one." She whispered, soft but teasing still.

Harry nearly laughed aloud, and would have if not for Teddy—for laughter was rare these days—but instead just turned and met her eyes, which held a certain spark to them he had not seen in days. "Maybe in a few years." He smiled and she smiled back, a light smile, better then her painful ones from before.

The quiet promise of many years to live and love in those few words soothed both of their hearts. They were still too young right now, but they had time—something they had never dared to dream of before—time to love, to marry, to grow old with many grandchildren…

They stood together, rocking back and forth with the tiny, sleepy bundle in Harry's arms, and dreamed of a future that had never been possible before.


End file.
